


Waking Nightmare

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-10
Updated: 2002-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What if Josh is the one of the ones shot?





	1. Waking Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Waking Nightmare 

Author: Cindy Brewer 

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Author's Notes: I know everybody's pretty much ruled Josh out as having been one of the ones shot but he needed to be for this plotline.<G> Also I made up the name of the hospital in Arlington. Many thanks to Vicki for betaing.:)

Donna Moss blinked sleepily at the vcr clock as she tried to figure out what had awakened her. With the President doing the townhall meeting in Arlington most of the staff had the night off. Donna had gone for dinner and to see a movie before coming home around ten where she'd promptly fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the televison.

Donna stretched and sat up. 'Figures, first night off in months and I fall asleep.' It was only then that she realized the phone was ringing.

Donna reached for the cordless on the coffee table as she looked again at the clock on the vcr: twelve forty-five.

"Hello?" Donna greeted the caller sleepily as she stood, moving forward to turn off the tv which was showing a test pattern.

"Donna? It's Leo," Chief of Staff Leo McGarry replied grimly.

Donna froze. Leo had never called her at home the whole time she'd worked for Josh. Something was terribly wrong. "What's happened?"

"You haven't seen the news?" Leo asked wearily as he leaned against the wall of the hospital waiting room.

Donna sank back down onto the sofa her grip tightening on the receiver. "No, I got home around ten and fell asleep watching an old movie.What's wrong?"

Leo sighed inwardly. There was no easy way to say what he had to say."Donna, Josh was shot."

Donna opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. She couldn't believe it....Josh shot? How? She'd just seen him this afternoon. They were in Arlington....what could possibly have happened?

"Donna?" Leo asked with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Is he....." Donna replied not being able to finish the question as her mind played hundreds of horrible possiblities of what could've happened.

"He's alive," Leo replied gently. "He's in surgery right now, actually has been for the past hour. Bullet punctered his spleen and grazed his left lung."

"Oh God," Donna stated numbly as she stood and fumbled for her coat and car keys. "Leo, how could this happpen?"

Leo closed his eyes as the memories came back full force. "We're still trying to figure that out, Donna. The President was leaving the town hall meeting when he stopped to greet the crowd. Then out of nowhere some nutcase starts shooting at the crowd."

Donna froze near the kitchen counter. In her immediate concern for Josh she hadn't even thought of the others. "Leo, was...was anyone else hurt? The President?"

"The President's fine," McGarry replied as he pushed himself away from the wall and began to pace the small room. "Toby has a couple cracked ribs from being caught by the crowd, Sam hit his head on the bumper of a police car but he's okay. CJ was shot in the right shoulder but she'll be fine. Charlie and Zoey are shook up but just have a few cuts and bruises."

"Thank God," Donna replied quietly as she shrugged into her coat and snatched her car keys from the table by the window. "What hospital,Leo?"

"Arlington General," Leo replied glancing up as Sam entered the room. "A car should be at your door in a few minutes."

Donna relaxed a little. The last thing she had wanted to deal with was traffic. "Thank you."

McGarry nodded. "I'll call you if there's any change."

"Okay," Donna replied as she shakily fumbled for the phone's off button before setting it on the table. She leaned heavily against the wall by the window so she could see the car as soon as it pulled up.

Leo's words still rang in her ears...../Josh has been shot.....he's in surgery...../

Donna closed her eyes and sent off a silent prayer. /Please, take care of him./

The young blonde woman jumped three feet as a car horn sliced through the night. Donna wiped away the tears and glanced out the window before quickly leaving the apartment.

  


	2. Waking Nightmare 2

Title: Waking Nightmare 

Author: Cindy Brewer 

Disclaimer: I don't own them

To Donna the ride to Arlington seemed to take forever. When she finally stepped through the back entrance of the hospital she found Sam Seaborn waiting. The deputy communications director looked like hell. He had a large bandage covering the left half of his forehead. His face and hands had several small cuts and bruises, his clothes were speckled with blood. But to Donna he looked wonderful. If Sam was still in one piece that meant that everyone else would be okay.

Seaborn stepped forward and gently touched her shoulder urging her to walk with him. "He just came out of surgery ten minutes ago, but he's in recovery and the doctors won't let anybody in to see him."

Donna nodded numbly as they reached the elevator. "Will he be okay?"

The elevator arrived and Sam placed a gentle hand on the small of her back as they stepped into the car. "Josh lost a lot of blood at the scene," Sam replied quietly as he leaned back against the wall of the empty elevator. "But the doctors think he should make a full recovery."

"Thank God," Donna stated as she turned to face Sam. "When Leo called.....I thought...."

Seaborn pushed himself gingerly away from the wall and pulled her into an embrace. "It'll be okay, Donna."

After a moment Donna pulled back and brushed the tears away. "How are the others?"

Sam glanced at her. "Didn't Leo tell you?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah, but......"She trailed off not quite sure how to convey her thoughts.

"They're shook up but for the most part unhurt," Sam replied with understanding just as the elevator doors opened.


	3. Waking Nightmare 3

Title: Waking Nightmare 

Author: Cindy Brewer 

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Notes: Many thanks to Vicki for betaing

When Donna and Sam stepped into the small waiting room on Josh's floor Donna was surprised to see that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Moss asked as she turned back to Seaborn.

Sam sat down wearily on the small dark blue sofa. "Toby and CJ went back to the White House to handle the press. The First family along with Charlie are back at the Residence. Leo's here somewhere keeping tabs on Josh and on the Secret Service agents who were injured."

Donna leaned back against the wall opposite Sam and closed her eyes. She folded her arms across her chest as what happened began to sink in. How could everything change so fast? Sam's hushed voice snapped Donna away from her thoughts.

"When we signed on for the job....we knew the risks," Sam whispered as he glanced down on the blood splotches on his shirt and jacket. "With the Secret Service always around....you never think that this could really happen..."

Donna sat down next to Seaborn and gently placed an arm around his shoulders. She was in shock and she hadn't even been there....she could only imagine what Sam was going through....could only imagine what it was like to have bullets whizzing by your head.

Sam squeezed her hand gratefully. "It all happened so fast, Donna. Gina yelled gun just a split second before the bullets started flying. I couldn't do anything but stand there....an agent pushed CJ to the ground and she tried to pull me with her but missed. When I saw her head hit the police car I dove to the ground; by then the President's limo was gone. For a few seconds dead silence engulfed everything...no sirens, no gunshots...nothing. Then everything erupted again.....screams,questions. I didn't even realize Josh had been hit until CJ and I were allowed to stand. Last time I had seen him he was behind us near the fence. Then I heard the agent's radio next to me go off.....'Harvard's hit! Harvard's down....get an ambulance stat!'"

Donna couldn't help but gasp as Sam retold the horrifying final minutes of the town hall meeting. She swallowed hard and waited for Sam to continue.

"CJ and I glanced at each other before taking off at a dead run following three agents. By the time we reached the area of the park where Josh was the paramedics had arrived......" Sam broke off with a start. "I'm sorry Donna....you don't need to hear this."

Donna shook her head. "No, I'm glad you told me what happened. On the way here I kept thinking of all kinds of horible possiblities of what could've happened....." She trailed off as the tears she'd kept at bay for so long finally started to flow.

Sam instantly drew her into a comforting embrace,"He'll be okay,Donna.....it'll be alright, I promise you."

 


	4. Waking Nightmare 4

Title: Waking Nightmare 

Author: Cindy Brewer 

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Notes: Many thanks to Vicki for betaing

"Has anyone told Joey?" Donna asked several minutes later as she pulled away from Sam.

Seaborn nodded. "Yes, but she's visiting her parents in Iowa, won't be able to get here until tomorrow."

Leo stepped into the room then and walked toward them. "Donna, glad to see you got here alright."

Donna nodded. "Thank you for sending the car."

"Least I could do," Leo replied quietly before pulling a chair over to the sofa next to Sam.

"Any news?" Sam asked as Leo sat down.

McGarry shook his head. "The one shooter the secret service managed to grab in the chaos isn't talking. We have no ID on the other gunman."

"But Gina saw them both...." Sam began but caught himself.

Donna looked from one man to the other and back again. "What? What about Gina?"

Leo sighed wearily. "She was hit by a ricochet after she shoved Zoey and Charlie into the car. Bullet grazed her heart before exiting out her left shoulder blade. Docs aren't sure if she'll recover from her injuries."

A blonde haired man in his forties wearing a white doctor's coat stepped into the room. "Mr. McGarry?"

Leo stood. "Yes?"

"Wanted to give you an update on Mr. Lyman," The doctor replied as he moved farther into the room. "We have him settled in ICU. We're keeping him there strictly for observation; the surgery went extremely well. I see no reason why he won't make a full recovery."

"Thank God," Donna whispered as Sam placed a supportive arm around her waist.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's still sedated from the surgery and won't wake up for some time," the doctor replied,"But I'll allow you to see him briefly, one at a time."

"Thank you, Doctor," Leo commented as he shook the man's hand.

The doctor nodded as he moved toward the doorway. "I'll put your names on the visitor's list."

After the doctor left the three friends stood staring at each other for a long moment each lost in their own thoughts.

"Donna, why don't you go in first," Leo began breaking the silence.

Moss shook her head. "I'm just an...."

Leo gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you dare say you're just an employee to him. That's the fartherest thing from the truth and I think the three of us know that better than anyone. Besides I think Josh would much rather see your face than my or Sam's ugly mug."

Donna flashed Leo a brief smile before walking out of the waiting room.


	5. Waking Nightmare 5

Title: Waking Nightmare 

Author: Cindy Brewer  

disclaimer: I don't own them Notes: Many thanks to Vicki for betaing.:)

The sight that greeted Donna as she stepped into the Intensive Care Unit made her stop dead in her tracks. Donna's hand covered her mouth for a moment as she forced herself to move forward.

In the dim light of the room Josh was barely recognizable to her. His skin was pale and drawn; dark brusies were visible on his face and arms from where he had hit the fence.

Donna felt the tears start to fall again as she pulled a small metal chair close to the left side of Josh's bed and sat down. She made no effort to wipe the tears away as she reached up and carefully took Josh's right hand in hers.

For several moments Donna couldn't speak, the enormity of the situation completely overwhelming her. She didn't know exactly when Josh had become such an important part of her life, but he was. She wasn't quite sure what that meant, but Donna had realized in the last few horrible hours that Josh was much more than her boss. Much more than a friend. He was the other half of her soul. Even if he didn't return the romantic feelings Donna valued his friendship and that was what was important right now.

Footfalls in the doorway made Donna turn slightly in the chair. Seeing a red haired nurse motion toward her watch Donna acknowledged the woman before turning her attention back to Lyman. "Josh," Donna began quietly as she stood."My time's up, but I'll be right outside. Everybody's okay, Josh. We just need you to get better."

Moss reached out and carassed Josh's right cheek lightly before she turned and followed the nurse out of the room.


	6. Waking Nightmare 6

Title: Waking Nightmare 

Author: Cindy Brewer  

disclaimer: I don't own them 

A month later and life in the West Wing had pretty much returned to normal. Well as normal as it could be after an assassination attempt. Donna had been temporarily reassigned to Leo's office so she could help Margaret out with the huge work load that had piled up with Josh's absence.

Donna cringed at the last thought and tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. On one hand working outside of Leo's office had seemed really strange. But then she didn't think she could face working in the bullpen day after day with Josh's closed, dark office a stark reminder.

Josh had been responding well....at least according to the Doctors and might finally be able to go home this week. Donna smiled at that....she had visited her boss nearly every day and knew how stir crazy he was getting. Even with the laptop computer that Charlie had brought him after the second week.

Donna glanced over at Margaret as she stepped out of McGarry's office, "Want to grab lunch?"

Margaret grinned as she gestured to the huge stack of files she was carrying, "Would love to but with this pile I don't think I'll get out of here before the next century."

"I could eat lunch."A familiar voice stated from behind the two women causing them both to whirl around.

"JOSH!" Donna shrieked as she jumped out of her chair and enveloped Lyman in a huge hug.

The Deputy Chief of Staff grinned, "Easy, Donnatella, wounded man here, remember?"

"Hi Josh," Margaret replied with a warm smile as she set the pile of folders down on her desk.

Lyman returned her smile as he tried to keep his assistant from toppling them both, "Hey, Margaret."

Donna instantly jumped away from him, "What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be in the hospital."

Josh shook his head, "They finally got tired of me and released me this morning."

Donna glared at him, "So of course you come here."

Josh wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulder's as he pulled her close, "I figured you missed me."

More than you know.Donna thought just as Leo came out of his office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leo demanded as he came to stand next to Margaret.

Josh grinned at his boss, "And hello to you to."

"Thought you were still in the hospital?" Leo replied as he motioned for Margaret to make a call to the President. "Don't tell me you went AWOL?"

Lyman shook his head, "Nope, free and clear. Even have my get out of jail free card, wanna see?"

Leo smiled as he reached forward and gently clamped the younger man on the shoulder, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, Josh, but I don't need you keeling over on us either. We need you back here when you're full strength and not before."

Josh straightened to attention giving McGarry a mock salute, "Yes, Sir."

Leo looked sternly at Moss, "Donna, after he checks in with the President take him home and make sure he stays there."

Donna nodded, "Yes, Sir."

*******

An hour later they were in Donna's car heading to Josh's apartment. The meeting with the President had taken only ten minutes which ended with strict orders to go home and rest. The rest of the hour was spent with Josh poking his head into everyone's office to say hello. Donna glanced over at Josh to see he had his eyes closed. Sleep was the best thing for him. He had been unusually quiet ever since they had gotten into the car and Donna knew that this day had taken a lot more out of him than he had let on.

Lyman jerked away when she turned off the engine and opened the door. Actually she couldn't tell if it was the actual cutting off of the engine that jared him away or the annoying short beeps that sounded indicating that she had opened the door before pulling the key out. Donna quickly pulled out the key and exited the car. She moved around the front and opened the passenger door to help Josh out.

Josh instantly batted her hand away, "I'm not an invalid, Donna! I can get out of the car myself!"

"Okay," Donna replied quietly backing away but being close by in case he needed her.

As he struggled to get out of the car Josh instantly regretted snapping at her. She was only trying to help. He was just so tired of this whole mess. He wanted his life back....he wanted to move without sharp stabs of pain. Once the door was closed Josh placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Donna smiled, "It's okay, you're entitled. I probably would react the same way if it had happened to me."

Josh reached up and tenderly brushed a stray blonde hair away from her face, "I just thank God that you weren't there, Donnatella." He said softly.

Donna reached up and touched his shoulder briefly before quickly breaking his intense gaze, "Let's get you inside. I can just hear Leo if I let you catch pneumonia."

*******

Josh glanced around his apartment the place felt alien to him. It had been so long since he'd spent any kind of time in it. Then there was the town hall meeting and he'd spent nothing but staring at the stark four walls of the hospital. Now he was back here as if nothing had happened. But it had.....and Josh wondered if he was ever going to be able to get past it. With a sigh he sank wearily down onto the sofa and gingerly planted his feet on the small coffee table.

"Not there!" Donna reprimanded him gently as she stood in front of the coffee table coat in one hand stack of mail in the other. "It's bed for you... President's orders."

Josh didn't open his eyes, "Donna, I've spent the last four weeks lying on my back in a hospital bed. The last thing I want to do is lay in mine."

"Fine," Donna replied as she set the mail down next to him. "But don't blame me if you wake up tomorrow in an odd position....."

Josh's eyes opened, "I don't think a stiff neck will be the most of my problems tomorrow."

Donna nodded kicking herself mentally for making such a stupid statement, "Are you hungry?"

Lyman extended a hand toward her, "Yeah, but I don't think there's anything in the fridge except rotten milk and stale pizza. Come here, sit down."

Donna took his hand and sat down next to him. She turned slightly so she was facing Josh waiting for him to continue.

Josh stared at her for a long moment. Wondering how he had never noticed before how beautiful she was, "Sam told me that you were there the entire time that I was in surgery."

Donna nodded her throat closing up at the memory, "Leo sent a car for me. I had fallen asleep when I got home so I had missed the news. So when Leo told me what happened..."

"You've been a good friend, Donnatella Moss," Josh replied softly his hand still gripping tightly to hers. "I don't think I could've gotten through the last month without you or your visits."

Donna smiled, "It was very dull around the office without you."

"If nothing else being shot gives one a new perspective," Josh replied quietly struggling to block out the memories that were trying to come back. "And being in the hospital gives one a lot of time to think. I need you in my life, Donnatella."

"What about Joey?" Donna asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"We talked last week when she came by to visit," Josh replied quietly. "And we both agreed that we were better friends than anything else. It wasn't working out long before the shooting and we both realized that."

Donna nodded her eyes starting to fill with tears, "Josh....."

Lyman framed her face with his hands, "I know with us working together a relationship could be tricky. But I think what we have is worth the risk. What do you say, Donnatella?" Josh whispered. "Do we have a future?"

Tears flowed freely down Donna's face as she nodded, "I love you, Joshua. I think I have since the day I met you."

Josh tenderly wiped away her tears as he leaned forward, "I love you too."He stated softly just before his lips captured hers.

End


End file.
